SAKURA
by amakuzayume17
Summary: Haruno Sakura putri tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang merupakan keluarga terkaya no 3 di jepang,memiliki sifat angkuh dan sombong,karena dendam dimasa lalunya lah yang membuat ia menjadi seorang yang ambisius akan kekuasaan,dan diumurnya yang masih muda ia sudah mampu menjalankan bisnis keluarga,dan bertekad akan membawa nama Haruno kepuncak tertinggi dunia,mampukah ia?


**Hai...minna saya masih Author baru disini,jadi mohon dimaafkan ya apabila cerita yang saya buat ini sangat gaje dan banyak typonya,namanya juga masih cerita ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul 'Night Light'.**

 **Dan dicerita ini saya belum menentukan pairnya,jadi biarlah mengalir seperti air...wkwkwkwk oke langsung saja yaw...**

 **SAKURA**

 **Prolog**

 **Warning:jelek,abal,aneh,ooc,dan lain lain**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Khisimoto**

 **By:Amakuzayume17**

Seorang anak laki laki berambut pirang,tengah berlari menerjang hujan yang pada sore itu turun dengan derasnya,dalam dekapan tubuhnya terdapat bungkusan yang nampaknya berisi sesuatu hal yang dari caranya melindungi bungkusan itu dari guyuran hujan.

'Bruk'tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang,dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan akan dirinya sehingga ia pun terjatuh kebelakang dan bungkusan yang ia dekap tadi terlempar jatuh buru-buru ia mengambil bungkusan tersebut,akan tetapi sebelum tangan mungilnya meraih bungkusan tersebut,sebuah mobil melewatinya dan'srek'bungkusan tersebut terlindas oleh mobil yang melewatinya.

"Maafkan aku Okaa-san" ucapnya lirih dengan sambil memandang senduh kearah bungkusan yang sudah tak berbentuk itu,kemudian dengan langkah gontai ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tadi.

Seorang gadis yang ada diseberang jalan memperhatikannya dengan pandangan yang datar,dan setelah bocah laki-laki tersebut tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan matanya,ia mulai berjalan menyeberangi jalan menuju tempat terjadinya insiden yang melibatkan bocah tadi,dengan tak lupa payung hitam yang masih setia menemaninya.

"Kue ulang tahun"gumamnya,setelah ia melihat sebuah bungkusan dengan isi yang berceceran di pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Sakura-sama,rupanya anda disini,ayo kita segera kembali Sakura-sama"sebuah suara yang nampaknya sudah tak asing lagi bagi gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi,gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda itu mulai melangkah menuju mobil berwarna hitam didepannya,ya..mobilnya lah yang telah melindas bungkusan yang berisi kue ulang tahun milik bocah laki-laki tadi.

"Tadaima" sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak bersemangat itu bergema didalam apartemen yang nampak kumuh dan juga sempit."Okaeri Naru-chan"sambut suara yang begitu lembut di pendengarannya.

"Astaga Naruto,lihat bajumu basah kuyub semua,kenapa kau tidak berteduh dulu saat hujan turun?" pekik seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang,begitu melihat keadaan bocah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"hehe..kalau aku berteduh,nanti aku tak sampai-sampai rumah Okaa-san,aku sudah lapar" jawabnya dengan tak lupa memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada sang ibu,berharap sang ibu tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Dasar kau ini"

"ya..sudah cepat mandi dulu sana,dan baru makan!" seru sang ibu sambil berkacak pinggang,

"Baik" sahut bocah laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto tersebut.

Setelah dilihatnya sang putra pergi menuju kamarnya,ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah pigura yang cukup besar bertengger didinding ruang tamu,sambil berkaca-kaca ia memandang sesosok pria berambut pirang yang tengah menggendong anak laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut yang serupa dengan pria tersebut."Dia semakin mirip denganmu Minato"gumamnya kemudian.

Haruno Group sebuah perusahaan tekhnologi yang sangat terkenal di jepang,dan Haruno Group adalah perusahaan tekhnologi terbaik yang menempati posisi ke-3 di jepang,perusahaan ini sangat bagus dan maju,dibawah kepemimpinan Haruno Kazashi, perusahaan ini semakin berkembang dan hampir menduduki peringkat teratas mengalahkan dua pesaingnya yaitu Uchiha Group dan Hyuuga Group,akan tetapi sebuah insiden terjadi,insiden yang berhasil mengguncang Haruno satu bulan yang lalu pemimpin sekaligus pendiri Haruno Group tersebut mengalami kecelakaan yang berhasil menewaskannya berserta istri tercintannya,saat itu sang pemimpin berserta istrinya bermaksud pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke New York,tapi naas pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan tak ada satu pun penumpang yang selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut,dan pada akhirnya Haruno Group pun mengalami kekosongan pemimpin sehingga membuat harga saham diperusahaan tersebut turun.

Dan malam ini adalah puncak dari masalah perusahaan tersebut,sehingga membuat para dewan perusahaan tersebut mengadakan rapat dadakan guna mencari solusi yang tepat untuk memecahkan masalah yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" ucap salah satu dari dewan.

"Kita harus menjual Haruno Group pada Uchiha Group,mereka memberikan penawaran yang tinggi kepada kita"seru seorang pria tua berambut putih.

'Brakk' seorang wanita berambut pirang menggebrak meja dengan kasar,tampaknya ia sangat marah akan sebuah ide yang dikatakan oleh salah satu dari dewan.

"Kita tidak boleh menjualnya,Kazashi-sama akan marah!"teriak wanita tersebut.

"Tsunade,Kazashi-sama sudah meninggal,dan tanpa pemimpin,perusahaan ini tidak akan berjalan,dan kita juga harus memikirkan nasib para karyawan kita"kata pria tua tersebut tak mau kalah.

"Dan apa kau pikir dengan menjualnya pada Uchiha Group karyawan kita akan baik-baik saja hah" seru perempuan bernama Tsunade.

"setidaknya mereka akan mendapatkan pesangon" jawab pria tua itu dengan nada santai,dan para dewan yang lain hanya diam saja tidak ada niatan untuk melerai kepada dua sosok berbeda gender tersebut,agaknya mereka sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

'cklek' suara pintu yang terbuka,berhasil mengalihkan perhatian para dewan yang sedang berdebat tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya mereka akan kehadiran sesosok gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang,yang mereka yakini bahwa gadis tersebut masihlah anak-anak yang mungkin saja berumur sekitar 15 tahun.

"Siapa kau?"tanya seorang pria berambut putih,dan nampaknya diantara para dewan ialah yang paling muda.

"Maafkan atas kedatangan kami yang mengganggu anda sekalian para dewan yang terhormat"ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang gadis tersebut,dan kemudian ia mulai mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis itu,"Iruka"seru seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam jabrik,agaknya ia mengenal baik pria itu.

"Perkenalkan nona ini adalah nona Haruno Sakura,putri tunggal dari mendiang Haruno Kazashi dan merupakan pemegang saham tertinggi di Haruno Group sekaligus pemilik dari Haruno Group"seru pria bernama Iruka panjang lebar.

Dan pernyataan dari Iruka sukses membuat kesepuluh dewan yang berada disitu terkejut bukan main,dan tak serta merta membuat mereka berdiri saking terkejutnya.

"Dan mulai sekarang aku lah yang akan memimpin Haruno Group"ucap sakura datar,dengan tak lupa memberikan pandangan tajamnya ke para dewan yang menurutnya adalah orang-orang yang tak berguna dan akan segera ia singkirkan nanti.

"APA"ucap para dewan yang hampir bersamaan,sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum miring atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat ekspresi yang ditujukan oleh para dewan yang ada diruangan itu.

 **Tobecontinue**


End file.
